


Lightsaber Headcanons

by nells_is_trying_to_write



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Headcanon, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nells_is_trying_to_write/pseuds/nells_is_trying_to_write
Summary: About Luke, Rey, Finn, and Poe's possible lightsabers.





	Lightsaber Headcanons

Rey’s lightsaber is green, like all the new plants she’s discovered, like Leia Organa, like the eyes of the kind nurse who always always answers her questions about Finn, like the stories Chewbacca tells her about his home planet. Like hope.

  


Finn’s lightsaber is yellow, like suns, like the glow his new friends seem to give off, like laughter. Yellow makes up the orange of Poe’s flight suit and BB-8′s panels, and reminds him of Poe’s tan skin and the flower Rey commed him about last week, babbling excitedly.

  


Poe doesn’t have a lightsaber, but if he did it, would be purple. Like the stars in deep space and the memories of his parents and Yavin 4. Like the feeling all through him when he’s flying home and BB-8 puts on music and his heart beats in tempo.

  


Luke’s lightsaber is blue, like holograms and stars and binary. Like force-ghosts and the wide blue sky.


End file.
